No way
by iisukixxchan
Summary: A rock star Sesshomaru and his band's life had taken a sudden twist in fate.
1. Chapter 1

No way…

**WARNING:** I apologize in advance; for all the Sesshy lovers, this story may burst your bubble about Sesshomaru, and possibly Kouga and Inuyasha, and possibly a few others as well _(haven't decided yet)_, It just came to me and I couldn't resist in writing it.

Also I would like to make clear that I do **NOT** own Inuyasha it goes to the person who made Inuyasha (I can't spell her name and I'm not going to try) also this is in the future in Kagome's time.

**Chapter 1: Reveled the truth**

It had all started when Sesshomaru became a star because not only could he sing but he could also play guitar, Inuyasha his brother wanted to join, there were many fights about him joining Sesshomaru had told the producers that Inuyasha was useless and couldn't do anything, and that is the day Inuyasha proved Sesshomaru wrong, Inuyasha was quite good at the drums and got the job,

Kouga one of his friends for many years decided he wanted to join which got him the job of second guitar player, Bankotsu became the second singer, then Jakotsu came into the mix and was dubbed the Piano player which to everyone's surprise he was actually really good at.

That is also when Jakotsu told them, that he was In fact gay, no one shunned him for it, for one of two reasons, reason one is that every single one of them were gay too (but didn't tell…yet) and the second reason is even if they weren't gay they wouldn't kick him out because of it.

It had been months and they became famous quickly, they named their band "Demon brothers" as you can guess paparazzi showed up taking pictures and what not, to catch them in a good or bad act, the paparazzi had dubbed Sesshomaru gay, saying that "they had never seen him with a female, but always with males (his band). The others had been seen with different females including Jakotsu,

Jakotsu wanted to keep a low profile, then _it_ happened; someone wasn't paying attention and had accidently pushed Sesshomaru into Bankotsu, making their lips clash and because of the force had literally pushed Sesshomaru on top of him, and their they laid eyes wide in shock but what really shocked both of them is that they started kissing each other back.

Realizing what this looks like Sesshomaru pushed himself off and wiped his lips, (even though he didn't want to) made a scowl look and glared at _every_ single paparazzi in the area, of course they got pictures of them kissing and Sesshomaru being on top of one of his band mate,

Inuyasha went over to Bankotsu and helped him up then all five of them quickly got back into their limo and told the driver to take them home, they arrived at their shared suite; they all had agreed that it would just be easier to just share one rather than having one suite to themselves.

When they got in they blocked the doors, covered the windows, they were all panting they had just out ran a herd of fan girls _and_ the paparazzi, after making sure everything was covered and blocked, Inuyasha was of course the first to say something in the awkward silence filled room, Inuyasha looks straight at his brother and says "what the hell was that Sesshomaru?, if you wanted to make out with him why didn't you just drag Bankotsu to an empty room?"

Sesshomaru stares at him and glares and says "I was pushed" Inuyasha makes a "Keh" sound and says "yea whatever Sesshomaru I saw you kissing him back" but before Sesshomaru could confess Inuyasha blurts "I'm gay!" Koga stares at him and he then blurts "I'm gay too!" then Jakotsu says "I don't got to say it, since I informed all of you on the first day", than Bankotsu _and_ Sesshomaru blurt at the _exact_ same time "I'm gay!"

They all stare at each other they were all gay, which meant sex party! Jakotsu takes one look at Kouga before pouncing on him and kisses him straight on the lips the moment he did Koga kissed him back and then clothes started coming off, Bankotsu looks at Sesshomaru and both shrug and continue what had happened, Inuyasha was the only one who _didn't_ have a sex partner and then Jakotsu purrs

"Inuyasha you can join u-us, (Koga had nibbled on his ear- otherwise made him breathless) I don't think you want to have sex with your brother" Inuyasha makes a discussed face and joins them, on that particular night, very hot and sexual pleasure was happening, between the gay band, none of new that a certain female would change something within the group or even themselves.


	2. Chapter 2: Midnight Beauty

No way…

**Chapter 2: Midnight Beauty **

**-Sesshomaru's Pov-**

Sesshomaru one of the most famous rock stars, he had fans, money and looks that mostly everyone would die for yet…there was something that no-one really new about him, his investor, and such, his fans didn't know actually no one knew until _that_ day happened, then he meets a very un- expecting person, who changed his life forever.

As of the moment he was sitting in his car, his driver Jaken was driving him to his next concert, he didn't even know _why_ he had become a rock star it just happened and soon enough he was the biggest hit and became famous quickly, with a sigh of irritation he glances out the window out of just pure boredom and that is how he sees _her._

Who is this person? A normal looking person an everyday citizen _(or so he thought)_ sure there were hundreds-no millions of different women out there but _this_ person caught his interest, her name? He didn't know all he knows is that she was the most beautiful women he had _ever_ seen.

She had long dark midnight black hair that was down and past her waste and a gorgeous body that would be to die for, he breast were quite large for her figure and saw that they were indeed real, not some plastic surgery most girls do to make their breast bigger, she was wearing a dress it was long but not too long, it came up to about her knees, and the _best_ part was that she happened to turn at the right moment and all he could do was to stare into those blue-gray eyes of hers.

The unknown female he was currently staring at, had done something that he didn't think was even possible, she smiled bright and true, then he sees some people coming up to her which is why he figured why she has smiled in the first place, but before he could think, he's car passes by and within minutes he could no longer see her.

But before she was completely out of his site, what he sees makes him grin the other females were waving tickets and jumping excitedly, and then it hit him, she was going to be at _his_ concert which was in a couple of hours. For the first time in what it seemed like for a long time he was actually _excited_ to go to one of _his_ own concerts.


	3. Chapter 3:Tickets

No way…

**Chapter 3: tickets**

**~Kagome's Pov~**

Kagome had a feeling that _someone_ was watching her she didn't know _who_ or _were_ it was coming from but she knew that someone was _watching_ her and she had a slightly bad feeling about it and decided to turn and see who it was, but didn't see anyone looking at her

Then the feeling of someone watching her was gone, and before she could think about it her friends Eri, Ayumi, and Yuka came running up with to her and Kagome couldn't help but smile, then Eri pulled out her ticket and so did the other two and they were waving it around excitedly and _that_ is when she noticed that Yuka had two in her hand and was about to ask why she had two tickets when Yuka suddenly squeals

"Kagome I got you a ticket too! So you can come with us, to the _hottest_ concert of all time, then she takes a deep breath and says "the lead singer is absolutely gorgeous! And the drummer she starts fanning herself "he is hot too but not as hot as the lead singer and omg (her squeal got louder) he also plays the guitar"

Eri and Ayumi both nod in agreement at what Yuka says. Kagome looks at them and blinks and says "what are you three talking about?" The three of them gasp and Eri says "haven't you heard of them?!" Kagome blinks and says slowly "if I knew who you were talking about maybe…" Ayumi then says "The band called "Demon brothers of course who else?"

Oh!…of course…Kagome trails off then shrugs and continues "yea like no, I don't", all three of her friends stare at her in horror, then she shrugs and continues again " I haven't had much time to listen to any music…I have been really busy you know with modeling and maybe even a full time in fashion as well"

"oh" the three of them say when they finally let the information sink in, they all remember Kagome telling them that she became a model, so of course she didn't have time to pay much attention to famous singers, she was on her way to becoming famous.

Then Yuka says "you're coming right? I mean we all know that you're really busy and stuff…but it wouldn't hurt to come with us right?" Kagome stares at them and says slowly "I suppose-…but before she could finish her sentence they all grouped hugged her saying "woots and yays" Kagome sighs and mumbles "it wouldn't hurt"

Once the group hug was over Eri, Ayumi, and Yuka all glanced at each other before yelling together "Let's go shopping!" and with that the three of them dragged Kagome to the mall to do some serious shopping for the "perfect" outfits to wear.


	4. Chapter 4- Turn of Events

No way…

**Chapter 4: turn of events **

**-Sesshomaru's Pov- **

Sesshomaru arrived at the place where the concert was taking place as usual the paparazzi were there, always annoying him by taking pictures of every _single_ thing he does, walking, signing autographs etc. etc. Tonight however a whole different story, he was going to see _that_ girl he saw earlier that day.

His band was with him and they were doing the same as him, Inuyasha comes up to him and says "Oi Sesshomaru what's on your mind? You look distracted" Sesshomaru glances at his brother and says "nothing you need to worry about little brother" Inuyasha stares at him before saying "feh, whatever"

Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Bankotsu, Kouga and Jakotsu all walked inside to the back stage to get ready to play their song, but before Sesshomaru went inside he took a glance around to see if he sees _her_, he was just about to give up when out of know where _she_ appears, though he couldn't see what she was wearing but seeing her face that was enough for him,

And with that he went inside, as he was walking he could a girl hear the mystery female, "there he is, isn't he hot?!" the unknown female says "yea he is" with a smirk he walks in to the back stage, knowing that she will be here to not just _see_ him but to _watch_ him.

**-Kagome's Pov-**

Kagome couldn't believe that Eri, Ayumi, and Yuka had insisted that she wear this! Of all things to wear it had to be _this_?! Kagome was wearing a low cut black tang-top under a red tight short sleeved shirt with rips in the front and back and because the rips were quite large it showed _a lot _of her breasts, _and_ it showed off her belly button ring, she was also wearing

a necklace that was a black arrow head and was wearing short black short shorts with back heels, which made her taller and showed off her legs making them look longer, Kagome sighed the others were wearing dresses, Kagome thinks "I guess It could have been worse…I could have been forced into a extremely tight skimpy dress, not my first option or my last option"

**-Normal Pov-**

Kagome, Eri, Ayumi, and Yuka where waiting to be let in when it was time they walk up to the door man and give him their tickets, and he stamps their hands and with that the fun would begin. Since they were all over the age of 21 they could drink Eri is, 21, Ayumi is 22, and Yuka is 21 and Kagome was the oldest of the trio being 24, they all walk to the bar asking for different drinks while they wait for the band to come out.

While they were sipping their drinks Kagome couldn't help but hum softly to herself, I mean they _just_ got there and she was already bored, taking another swing of her martini, she looks over at the other three and sees a couple of guys talking to them and they were all laughing and having a good time.

Kagome looks around and sees that everyone else seemed to be bored as well, Kagome was thinking about singing _something_…_anything_ just to get it started, In her spare time which wasn't much she would sing just because she could, Kagome sighs and then thinks "well if it doesn't start soon I'm going to start it, Kagome takes another swing of her martini finishing it off, with that Kagome gets up and starts

To move towards the middle of the room, for what she wanted to sing she _needed_ a guy singer too, Kagome walks up to a random guy and asks "I have a question?" the complete stranger looks at her gives her a quick up and down look and grins and says "and what would that question be beautiful?" Kagome raises a brow but say "it's a strange question and I'm bored, but I was wondering if you could sing?"

He stares at her for a moment then gives a giant smile and says "of course I can, question is can _you_ sing?" Kagome gives a forced laugh and says "of course I _can_, handsome otherwise I wouldn't be _asking_ you" Kagome gives him a devilish grin and then says "the song I want to sing it's called evacuate the dance floor, do you know it?" The unknown man grins and says "yup I do" good Kagome says. What about dancing? _(No one new that "evacuate the dance floor" is the song she made up, no one new that Kagome was actually a rock star, her friends don't even know, she tells them that she's going to be a model)_

He nods then Kagome says "good and shall we?" they both move to the center where people were just standing around talking, then he says "what about music?" Kagome looks at him and grins and says with a challenging smirk "nah, I don't need music to sing and stay in tune, can u? He smirks and says "I accept your challenge" Her friends didn't even notice she was gone until Kagome started singing, and dancing with some random guy, they were sitting there with their mouths dropped and eyes wide,

Right when Kagome started singing, everyone's attention was on her, the band that was going to be performing could hear her and all came out from the back stage to check out who was singing but could only stand there in shock.

_Oh, turn up the music; let's get out on the floor_

_I like to move it, come and give me some more_

_Watch me getting physical, out of control, ah_

_There's people watching me, ah, I never miss a beat_

The stranger stood there in shock after a few moment, all he could think was "woah, she can sing and damn she's hot"

_Still the night, kill the lights, feel it under your skin_

_Time is right; keep it tight 'cause it's pulling you in_

_Wrap it up; you can't stop 'cause it feels like an overdose_

_(Feels like an overdose, like an overdose)_

_Oh, oh, evacuate the dance floor_

_Oh, oh, I'm infected by the sound_

_Oh, oh, stop, this beat is killing me_

_Hey Mr. DJ, let the music take me underground_

The moment after Kagome sang this part people starting moving from the floor to give her room, the band were staring at her with shock and they couldn't believe it, they weren't mad they were just shocked.

_Oh, oh, evacuate the dance floor_

_(Everybody in the club) _– (the stranger)

_Oh, oh, I'm infected by the sound_

_Oh, oh, stop, this beat is killing me_

_(Everybody in the club)_ _– (the stranger)_

_Hey Mr. DJ, come burn this place right down to the ground_

_Oh, my body's aching, system overload, overload_

_Temperature's rising, I'm about to explode_

_Watch me, I'm intoxicated, take in the show, ah_

_It's got me hypnotized, ah, everybody step aside_

Kagome moved her hips and walked slowly towards him in slow measured steps

_Still the night, kill the lights, feel it under your skin_

_Time is right; keep it tight 'cause it's pulling you in_

_Wrap it up; you can't stop 'cause it feels like an overdose_

_(Feels like an overdose, like an overdose)_

_Oh, oh, evacuate the dance floor_

_Oh, oh, I'm infected by the sound_

_Oh, oh, stop, this beat is killing me_

_Hey Mr. DJ, let the music take me underground_

_Oh, oh, evacuate the dance floor_

_(Everybody in the club)_ - (stranger)

_Oh, oh, I'm infected by the sound_

_Oh, oh, stop, this beat is killing me_

_(Everybody in the club)_- (stranger)

_Hey Mr. DJ, come burn this place right down to the ground_

(Stranger singing)

_Come on and evacuate, feel the club is heating up_

_Move on and accelerate, push it to the top_

_Come on and evacuate, feel the club is heating up_

_Move on and accelerate, you don't have to be afraid_

_Now guess who's back with a brand new track?_

_They got everybody in the club going mad_

_So everybody in the back_

_Get your back up off the wall and just shake that thang_

People started to dance, laughing and singing with Kagome just having a good time.

_Go crazy, yo lady, yo baby_

_Let me see you wreck that thang_

_Now drop it down low, low_

_Let me see you take it to the dance floor, yo_

Kagome and him moved together dancing, with other people soon the whole dance floor was filled with dancing people.

_Everybody in the club-_(stranger)

_(Evacuate the dance floor)_

_Everybody in the club- _(stranger)

_(I'm infected by the sound)_

_Everybody in the club- _(stranger)

_(Stop, this beat is killing me)_

_Hey Mr. DJ, let the music take me underground_

Anyone who wasn't dancing were shocked, they have never heard anyone who could sing without music and still stay in complete tune.

_Oh, oh, evacuate the dance floor_

_Oh, oh, I'm infected by the sound_

_Oh, oh, stop, this beat is killing me_

_Hey Mr. DJ, let the music take me underground_

_Oh, oh, evacuate the dance floor_

_(Everybody in the club)- _(stranger)__

_Oh, oh, I'm infected by the sound_

_Oh, oh, stop, this beat is killing me_

_(Everybody in the club)- _(stranger)

_Hey Mr. DJ, come burn this place right down to the ground_

After the song was done people started clapping and Kagome gave a small bow and looked at her male singer and bows slightly and says thanks, he bows in return and says "not a problem beautiful" Kagome rolls her eyes and says "yea okay, I'm getting another drink"

Inuyasha and the rest of the gang were wondering who that female was, Inuyasha couldn't help but voice his opinion, which was along the lines of "damn that chick has a beautiful voice, I wonder who she is?" for once Sesshomaru agreed with him, the others made small "mhms" of approval.

But before anything else was said someone yelled "it's time to come on stage and start" Inuyasha says "well shit…I wanted to meet her, damn it", well that they grab their equipment and go on stage as soon as one of them entered everyone turned and started screaming their names,

Eri, Ayumi, and Yuka walk over to kagome and stare at her and Kagome shrugs and says "what? I got bored" Yuka then says "I didn't know you could sing like that" Kagome nods and says "yea well…I can do a lot of things, singing just happens to be one of them" then Kagome looks over and says who is who?

Ayumi says "okay so the tall handsome hot dude with the silver hair is Sesshomaru he is the lead singer and lead guitar player, ohh and next is Inuyasha, Sesshomaru's brother and he's the drummer, and now here comes Bankotsu he's the second singer to Sesshomaru, oooh okay the hot guy with the pony tail that's Kouga he's the second guitar player, and here comes, Jakotsu he plays the piano.

Kagome gave a "ahh" sound and then says "I wonder what they're going to play?" I have no idea; well let's get a better look! They all rush over and now were in front of the stage the moment they did the music started.

_(A/N: sorry I like breaking Benjamin) _

Animal I have become-three day grace

Dancing with the devil- Breaking Benjamin

Until the end- breaking Benjamin.

Monster- Skillet

Sesshomaru gets ready he closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, then opens his eyes and the first thing he sees is _her_, staring up at him smiling, his eyes went slightly wide, Kagome continues to smile at him and mouths "Kagome" keeping his eyes only on _Kagome_ he starts to sing.

Sesshomaru does the intense guitar solo then Inuyasha comes in with drums and then Kouga, (A/N listing to the song is easier, until the end is the song)

_So clever, whatever, I'm done with these endeavors_

_Alone I'll walk the winding way, here I stay_

_It's over; no longer I feel it growing stronger_

_I live to die another day, until I fade away_

_Why give up? Why give in? It's not enough, it never is_

_So I will go on until the end_

_We've become desolate, it's not enough, it never is_

_But I will go on until the end_

(Bankotsu did the loud ruuuuuuughha sound(s) in case anyone was wondering)

The crowd starts cheering and screaming their names and saying that "they love them" some asked them to "marry them" Sesshomaru ignored all of them, and focused on the women in _front_ of him.

Surround me, it's easy to fall apart completely

I feel you creeping up again in my head

It's over, no longer I feel it growing colder

I knew this day would come to end, so let this life begin

Why give up? Why give in? It's not enough, it never is

So I will go on until the end

We've become desolate, it's not enough, it never is

But I will go until the end

I've lost the way, I've lost the way

But I will go on until the end

Living is hard enough without you fucking up

Eri, Ayumi, and Yuka, were too busy screaming their heads off to notice that the _lead_ singer was staring at their friend, Kagome breaks contact with him and glances at the others in the band and that's when she noticed that they _all_ were looking _at_ her, Kagome smiles at each of them and mouths "Kagome" then looks straight at Sesshomaru again and doesn't breaking eye contact, until the very end.

Why give up? Why give in? It's not enough, it never is

So I will go on until the end

We've become desolate, it's not enough, it never is

But I will go on until the end

I've lost the way, I've lost the way

But I will go on until the end

The final fight, I win

The final fight, I win

The final fight, I win

But I will go on until the end

When it ends Kagome smiles again at all of them before turning she winks and blows kisses at all of them and with that done heads to the bar to grab a drink, completely missing there wide eyes and their mouths slightly dropping, but before Sesshomaru or any of them could embarrass themselves, Sesshomaru starts singing again. (all the songs I named up there ^^^^^)


	5. Chapter 5: Concert

No way…

Chapter 5: Concert

A male tried by failed over and over again in trying to get Kagome attention, Kagome was currently not paying attention (either that or having none of it or completely ignored him) but she was actually distracted looking at the band with interest, a thought suddenly came to Kagome

"Ever since our eyes locked _all_ he's been doing was _staring_ at me when he is singing…" Kagome mind was buzzing from so much alcohol and the questions were slightly getting fuzzy, then the song ends and her attention is focused on him, he announced that a ten minute break is needed, because he had just sang 3 different songs in a row, hence a break.

Hmm…Kagome thinks, she looks around the crowd and see's the oddest couple here, but before Kagome could get up Yuka came running up to her (how she did it was beyond her she was wearing 6 inch heels) saying "that she and the others noticed him staring at you" Kagome grins and says "I know…I have an idea" Yuka was confused but watched as Kagome walked straight up to the band smiles and says

"I have a question?" her question was directed to Inuyasha since he was the closest person, but her saying something had caught _all_ their attention, Inuyasha and Kouga moved closer and ask "what's your question?" Kagome smiles again and says "could you possibly do this for me?" she reaches in her back pocket pulling out sheets of paper that was folded up, (why she had them she didn't know) and holds it up to the male,

"I'd like to make a point…but" Kagome trails off and says softly "there's this guy…who won't stop staring at me, he's also pestering me and won't take the hint that I'm not interested" Kouga reaches for the note/lyrics looks it over before handing it to Inuyasha and then Kouga says "who'd be singing?" Kagome gives him her brightest smile and says "me of course" Koga and Inuyasha blink and they were both thinking "wow" then Inuyasha says

"Yeah, we could do it, he half shrugs but continues our singer's needs to take a break, so it would be perfect to have a small change, don't you agree Kouga?" Kouga nods and says "oh by the way I'm Kouga, this is Inuyasha pointing in his direction, and that's Jakotsu" Kagome nods and says "I'm Kagome; it's nice to meet all of you"

Then Kagome says "do you want to take a few minutes to memorize it or-"but Inuyasha cuts her off saying "nah, I got it down" Kouga nods and says "so do I" Kagome blinks and says "shall we?" Inuyasha and Kouga look at each other before both give Kagome a hand up, with that they lift her up, and they weren't surprised that she was extremely light.

Kagome looks out of the crowd and she sees Eri, Ayumi, and Yuka staring at her with their eyes wide and their mouths dropped, Kagome looks over at the band and says "ready?" Kagome walks in front of the microphone and people stared to stare and look at her questionably then Kagome says loud enough but also soft enough making her voice not only travel but sound more beautiful

"hello, everyone I know it is strange to have someone else sing for such a famous band but they have agreed to let me sing for all of you, since the original singer needs to take a break, so I figured I'd entertain you while he's gone"

Kagome and the band could hear males yelling "damn babe, your hot" and "sing for us" Kagome gives a small laugh and says "alright, alright then she says while moving her hips in a very sexy motion "give a girl a chance" there was silence for about 2 seconds and then they went wild yelling the same thing over and over.

That's when Sesshomaru however decides to come back, Kagome sees movement from the corner of her eye and glances over and smiles slightly before turning and gives them a nod and with that Kagome looks straight at him and an evil grin, telling him that she knows he's there and with that starts singing

_**(A/N-Okay so I'm not going to put the lyrics out but if it something like were others are introduced between the lyrics then I will but other than that it will be just title)**_

_Crushcrushcrush-Paramore_

Sesshomaru's mouth drops, and his eyes went wide people had started to warm up to her and now were making loud sounds like "yea, and woo!" when it was done the crowd was cheering, and then Kagome looks back and mouths "another one?" they all nod they were all pumped and then Kagome moves the microphone and walks over to Bankotsu and says softly "do you have an extra head set? He blinks but nods reaching into his pocket and hands her the extra one Kagome blinks and he grins and says "we singers always have an extra…you know case something happens"

Kagome puts the head set on and says "can you hear me?" her answer was "hoot and howls" Kagome laughs and says "alright, I got something for all the guys out there and maybe for some lady's as well" that caught everyone's attention. Kagome takes a deep breath and with that starts to sing.

_Only girl-Rihanna_

During the song Kagome raises her hands up and moves her body in a sexual way, Kagome sways her hips, arms up and continues to sing. Kagome takes a deep breath and says "this song may surprise you" there were "huhs" heard. Kagome dips her head slightly before taking a breath and starts singing

_The Voice- Celtic women_

Every single persons mouth dropped, "wow" what everyone was thinking, Kagome walks over to Sesshomaru was standing and lifts her hand to touch his face but stops inches from it before turning and walks back out while still singing.

Without even stopping Kagome starts singing another, and another.

Raise you glass- Pink

Then Kagome does something no-one expected Kagome jumps down and walks over to the couple she saw earlier and smiles and then sings _Girlfriend- Avril Lavigne, _That caught his attention by far, he frowns, Kagome walks back up (well Kouga helps her up) Kagome pulls the head set out and turns it off and hands it to Kouga, he look at her surprised and confused Kagome just smiled, leaned in and kissed him on the cheek in _front_ of _everybody_ and whispers "thanks I had a good time" and then walks straight over to Sesshomaru grabs his shirt and pulls him down and whispers

"not interested, and I _know_ it was _you_ who was staring at me the other day" with that Kagome lets him go walks over to the ground microphone and says "well it looks like I'm out, here he is" Sesshomaru walks out people started cheering, with that Kagome like might as well make an hell of an exit, Kagome turns and looks at Inuyasha he frowns but then smiles, Kagome winks

Making him blush, "he was gay! Females shouldn't be able to do that!" Inuyasha thinks confusedly, she did the same to the others making them think the same thing before Kouga could offer her help getting down Kagome does something no one was excepting Kagome falls backwards and does a perfect back flip off the stage landing crouched down then flips her hair while standing up and walks out of the concert.


	6. Chapter 6: No Fcking way

No way…

This is the last chapter, it's a short story.

Chapter 6: NO FCKING WAY!?

***THE NEXT DAY***

Kagome wakes up with a killer headache and her muscles in her legs were killing her, she wondered why but everything that happened yesterday night came rushing back and Kagome gives a sigh and mumbles "I wouldn't doubt if I gave my identity away"…well shit… Kagome gets up ignoring her aching legs and gets her news paper

After gotten that Kagome didn't glance at it, not until she got her coffee, makes some coffee and then _finally_ looks at it, she noticed big black letter and was curious to see what all the big fuss is about these days were about, taking quite a big drink of coffee but ended up spitting it out from shock, Kagome ends up dropping her coffee cup making it shatter spilling coffee everywhere, and grabs the newspaper with both of her hand and her mouth was dropped and her eyes were wide as saucers, on the front of the newspaper in big black bold letters it says

"**LEADER OF BLOOD BROTHERS ADMITS HE'S GAY!" **after Kagome gets over the mini shock she reads more and it says "The blood brothers told the paparazzi that they _were_ all gay" Kagome frowns and says "_were_?" Kagome reads more and it says "according to the fans, a female had caused something to change, the use to be completely gay band turned straight because of a particular female that had helped with the concert by singing and continued the concert when the lead singer needed to take a well-deserved break.

Kagome's face paled and she started walking around in her home and she thinks "oh…my…god! They were all gay?! And I-I-I turned them all straight?! Oh my fucking god, oh why me?" Kagome mumbles "Stupid Karma…"Kagome couldn't read anymore but she just had to _make_ sure that _her_ name wasn't _in_ the paper! Kagome searches the papers ad and her name wasn't anywhere in there Kagome gives a sigh of relief but it doesn't stop, what happens next, everything she had just read and with her scrambling thoughts Kagome faints of pure shock.

The end!


End file.
